That Night
by Dramionelvr
Summary: Ginny Potter takes a doubtful Hermione Granger to a karaoke club to get her mind off of a certain blonde ferret. It's one-shot song-fic based off of Cascada's Another You. Rated for just one word.


Disclaimer: Although I wish I was JK Rowling I'm not so all characters in this story belong to her and only her.

That Night

"Ginny I told you already, I don't want to go out!"

For me this had become a regular thing to say every Saturday night. Every since Draco and I broke up, all I've felt like doing it staying home. Ginny Potter couldn't understand this, because every Saturday night she would beg me to go out with her and her husband (who is also my best friend) Harry Potter.

"Tonight is different though because we are going to a karaoke club"

She knew that with that sole sentence she could reel me in; she was my best friend for a reason. She knew me all too well. I, Hermione Jean Granger, love to sing.

"If I say yes will you please stop begging me to go out every Saturday night?"

"Is that a yes?" she said with a smug little smile on her face.

"Yes, now come on."

So we got in the car and drove to London. It was a muggle club so muggle transportation was a must. The ride was short, only twenty minutes or so, but to me it seemed eternal. We finally arrived at a cute little French style café with waiters everywhere.

"I thought we were going to a karaoke club?" I asked Ginny.

She looked confused for a moment, then realization dawned on her and she pointed across the street to a loud, colourful scene right out of a movie. There was a long line of people waiting to get in the club, but when we got there Harry just talked quietly to the guards and they let us in immediately. As soon as we arrived inside we spotted a free table. The club was filled with muggles our age and a bit younger crowded around a karaoke stage. And it was just my luck that they needed a singer on stage, so of course Harry and Ginny volunteered me and pushed me on stage.

So many times I was  
alone I couldn't sleep  
you left me drowning in  
the tears of memory

That's when I spotted him. He was sitting at one of the tables near the back of the club.

And ever since you've gone,  
I found it hard to breathe  
Cause there was so much that  
your heart just couldn't see

At this point I saw his eyes soften and he looked at me with a guilty expression.

A thousand wasted dreams  
rolling off my eyes  
But time's been healing me  
and I say goodbye

I had tears rolling down my face, but I kept going. I had to let him know exactly how much he had hurt me. And how much pain he had caused.

Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you

I truly wished that that's how I felt, but I knew that finding another guy like him was impossible. He was a cold cruel bastard to everyone he didn't like and he mostly kept his emotions to himself, but once I uncovered the Draco that was there deep down I had fallen in love. When he was around me his eyes softened, his mouth wasn't in the shape of a smirk, but instead an actual smile. I had helped him become human.

Could you imagine someone else is by my side  
I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself from falling  
My heart was always searching for a place to hide  
Could not await the dawn to bring another day  
Your not the only one so hear me when I say  
The thoughts of you, they just fade away

During the time we were together I was happy and I couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring. Now I tried to sleep most of the day, in order to forget him but his face haunted my dreams too. He is my other half, someone I cannot live without.

Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you

And for a little while after the break up, I had felt happy to be single. I felt free!

Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes  
You're still a part of my life

But I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you  
I'll find another you

I looked straight at him while singing this last line and found him looking back. At that moment I knew he could read my feelings perfectly, just by looking at my eyes. Truly I didn't care because I could also read every one of his.

As I got off the stage I vaguely registered all the applause I was receiving from my performance because all I could see was him. There were still tears in my eyes as I walked to the back of the club looking for Draco. Once I found him I knew he was forgiven for all the hurt and the pain he had caused me. Just because all the happy times over powered the bad. And life was perfect, for that night.

A/N: This is one of my first fics so I do realized that it isn't as well written as most of the other ones on this site, but I would appreciate if you would leave some constructive criticism. So I can improve my writing skills. Thanks so much!

-Dramionelvr


End file.
